This invention relates to a method and apparatus for progressively molding and curing/homogenising composite materials. This term will hereinafter be generally referred to as `molding`. It is particularly, though not exclusively, concerned with the progressive manufacture of multiple element components where certain elements in a component assembly are repeatable both in their configuration and in their inter-element separation.